


【FGO萨莫】火奴鲁鲁的房间

by ruuya



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuya/pseuds/ruuya
Summary: 阿马德乌斯那张充满贪欲的、仿若耶洗别的脸蛋，在沉睡过去的时候，无端端生出一些高雅。他有着像十几岁的年轻人那样浓密闪亮的金发。很多人会认为他染发。萨列里不能确定这抚摸他金发的爱欲是否来自于1791年以前，他越是去想，那里越是空荡荡的。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart | Caster & Antonio Salieri | Avenger
Kudos: 2





	【FGO萨莫】火奴鲁鲁的房间

**Author's Note:**

> FGO泳装三期，友情向。

他们从海滩回来的时候，四件行李已被迎宾员提进房间，整齐地摆放在墙边。他们提前订了一个有钢琴的套房，正对门口的是落地窗，窗边摆放有边桌和低矮的双人沙发，一盆瘦高的绿植，右手边的走廊通往卧室和卫生间。  
阿马德乌斯进门后，放下手里的冰饮料，从口袋里抽出一张纸摊平在钢琴上，又摸出一支蓝墨水的中性笔写了起来。他写完以后坐下粗略地弹了一遍，不甚满意，用一种挑剔甚至像是挑衅的表情巡视这张有音符的纸，然后修改。萨列里拖了张椅子过来坐下。他们在钢琴声的间隙里交谈着，萨列里注意到他已经不打算喝那杯饮料，就取来扔掉了。  
照着之前吩咐过的时间，厨房派了一个皮肤微黑、美貌的侍应生送来餐点。切成块状的橙子，如同面面晶莹的船帆，与马拉萨达一起放在盘子里，萨列里把盘子连同托盘一起放到钢琴上供两人取食。  
过去了很久，在萨列里开始考虑需不需要帮他整理纸张的时候，阿马德乌斯把笔丢下，暂停了他的作曲。他们一起吃完零食，悠闲地度过剩下的白天。在看得见星星的落地窗前，阿马德乌斯的容貌和此刻轻柔的说话语调同时招男人和女人的喜欢，萨列里差点又觉得他是完美的。  
在阿马德乌斯刚刚离开他们的那几年，他想起的那个人都是完美无缺的。他为他富有才能和良善的朋友心痛如绞，那痛苦不知何故，竟有点类似老年丧子。后来阿马德乌斯的幻影里，作为人类而言很差劲的那些碎片渐渐也浮上来了。他就像鄙夷生者一样平等地鄙夷着死人。此时他又真正喜欢上了三十五岁的阿马德乌斯。  
天黑后，他们在阳台上开了一小瓶酒，遥望在迦勒底亚斯难得一见的、真实的月亮和海浪。直到入睡前，他们才发现两人身上都有下午在海滩上轻微的晒伤。

第二天晚餐后，他们去了酒店顶楼的室外BAR，一人点了一杯。在楼顶移栽了枝叶丰茂的椰子树，另一边建造了闪烁幽蓝色的游泳池，摆放着各色沙滩椅，各种肤色的人们在BAR和泳池之间走动。酒店雇佣的两个乐队交替演奏着爵士乐和流行歌曲。  
起初，他们只是随意地聊天，谈论着朋友和今日在山上的旅行。有几个着泳装、披着浴袍的年轻人坐下搭话，很快又走开了。然后直到深夜，音乐声渐强，人群的声音高了起来，再也没有人加入他们。他们又点了一杯，在热带鱼群一般游动的人们之间坐到打烊。

到达夏威夷的第三天晚上，他们又如约去海滩那里散步。在这天下午他们短暂地分开了几小时，定了时间在沙滩见面。  
阿马德乌斯把防晒外套铺在沙上，坐在上面等他。海水已经快漫到他坐的地方，他肯定是从涨潮前就坐在这了。萨列里走近的时候，他并未立刻理睬，而是继续望着深暗的海面，让他先打招呼。萨列里闻到了酒味，询问他喝了多少。他承认回来之前狂喝了一通龙舌兰，但没喝醉。酒店私有的海滩上人不算很多，他们把鞋拎在手上，沿着海岸线向无人的沙滩深处慢慢走去。  
“听说他们这几天都在画画，预定参加一个叫做Serva☆Fes的展会哦。”阿马德乌斯快活地说，"我不太了解，但是玛丽亚乐在其中，非常努力。所以我也希望她能成功。"  
"你今天碰到她了吗？"  
"没有，我碰到了御主。他们住在同一个酒店。"  
“不去帮忙吗？”  
“音乐以外的事情我只会添乱吧。”  
他好像在面对着玛利亚一般，露出那种轻飘飘的笑容。  
他们不知走了多远。此时月亮已经快要升起来了，海面正泛着一片朦胧的银灰色闪光。夏威夷的太阳曾经停留过的那个地方显现出一团铜锈的颜色，被丝缕状的云所覆盖。他们一直走着，直到那些色彩全都消失了，变成混沌的灰紫，在地平线上遥遥远远地缀了一些人类活动的光点。这里已经是这块沙滩的尽头，于是他们又往回走，向着有人和灯光的方向走去。  
“你一定想不到我一个人到处走的时候都做了什么事。”  
“你喝了多少？付钱了吗？”  
“我之后还喝了一杯金汤力醒酒。”阿马德乌斯说。  
“希望你是真的醒了。”萨列里说。  
“人们看月亮的时候总会想起一些好事。你还记得我们上一次谈论月亮是什么时候吗？”阿马德乌斯说。  
“日期我已记不清楚了……那应该是个冬天的晚上。”  
“诶……你的记性还挺好的。我也记不清了。那天我们从半夜的剧院出来，那个弯曲的月亮就在街道对面的天空上。那个月亮跟今天的不一样，是纤细的新月。那天观众的掌声特别热烈，你把双手交叉在胸前，微笑着，很有礼貌地向人们鞠躬……出来以后，你对我说你不明白他们看了这场不完美的演出却那么高兴。”  
“追求极限是好奇心，是与吃饭一样的本性。人们对完美有着不同的标准，就像有些人坚持认为满月才是完美的月亮，而大部分人对此并不执着。但我们也不应该将偏好与优劣混为一谈，从而放弃了对品质的追求。”  
“我不知道你眼中的完美无缺是什么样的，不过当你拍着手，毫不吝惜地赞美着，你的额头会稍稍地向下低，好像承受不了自己身体里面那么大量的激情……干嘛这个表情，怎么，你看我的时候我不能看回来吗？”  
阿马德乌斯窃笑起来。  
"我想那应该是因为我对待你的方式算得上诚实……"萨列里说。  
他不确定阿马德乌斯是否完全清醒，但肯定不糊涂。  
“对我来说，我对一切有苛刻的标准，但标准取决于直觉。也可能是生理反应一类的东西吧。所以虽然我理解你的想法但是做法与你不一样哦。”阿马德乌斯说。  
“和你的意思不是一个方向，但我一开始就认为我们的道路是不同的。”萨列里说，“这世上也有许多人，被捆在一起却互相不能理解，有些保持终生友谊，有些成了怨侣。”  
“其实啦，你并不需要因为喜欢音乐，爱屋及乌地忍受我。”  
“你否定自己的价值也等于否定了我。而且，这不是我能决定的事。”  
阿马德乌斯的手指像恋人一样，在自己的头发里缓慢柔和地划过。  
“我从来不知道我的价值是什么。”他思索着说，“或许让你生气了，但确实如此。”  
“你明明知道会惹我生气，为什么要做惹我生气的事？”萨列里说，“至少也留到休假最后一天再说吧，回去后，一般来说，我就没时间再生你的气了。”  
"我知道我总是伤害到你。你这样的好人，与我相处是很难过的。"  
“不是。”  
阿马德乌斯继续说：“我总喜欢把一切都搞砸。但是，对你我不是故意的……”  
“你从来都没有伤害我，”萨列里慢慢地说，“虽然我确实为你感到很难过。请你相信我。”  
他们继续说着话，散步回了房间。今天酒店为他们换了花，花瓶里立着一大束湿润的花朵。  
萨列里想着这件事的时候，并不觉得生气。  
“我很想从头开始，重新认识你……”仰躺在床上的阿马德乌斯自语般地说道。阿马德乌斯的话语里混合了呼吸声，萨列里仿佛能看见他呼出的气流中发着星点的微光。  
阿马德乌斯那张充满贪欲的、仿若耶洗别的脸蛋，在沉睡过去的时候，无端端生出一些高雅。他有着像十几岁的年轻人那样浓密闪亮的金发。很多人会认为他染发。萨列里不能确定这抚摸他金发的爱欲是否来自于1791年以前，他越是去想，那里越是空荡荡的。他只停留了一会儿，便回去属于自己的那间卧室了。

次日的早晨，侍应生推来餐车时，阿马德乌斯还在睡梦中。他向侍应生做了一个噤声的手势，示意房中有人在休息。从者不需要睡觉，但萨列里选择在起居室等他起床。  
时间在等待中变得漫长，在等待阿马德乌斯时尤其如此。阿马德乌斯不是一个爱迟到的人，但每次等待他的到来时，萨列里都会后悔自己来得早了……  
他想要先把早餐移到阳台上去，又怕搬动桌凳的声音太大吵醒了卧室里的阿马德乌斯。从者不需要睡觉，但他宁可等着，也不愿为了快点吃早餐而叫醒他。他先是戴上眼镜，拿了一本杂志，倚坐在沙发上心不在焉地翻着。渐渐觉得从嘴唇到胃部都被等待阿马德乌斯的声音而产生的焦虑烧干了，但喝了水后，那股灼热的疼痛仍然没有缓解。久违的焦虑反而让他安心起来。  
存在就是为了忍受因阿马德乌斯而起的痛苦，不然自己究竟是为何而生的呢？难道真的是为了杀死大家深爱的阿马迪吗？  
他把杂志放下，躺在沙发上，闭上了眼睛。他放弃了所有消磨时间的方法，专心地忍耐焦虑之火的烧灼。这与复仇者的复仇之火相比，只是很轻松的。况且这份痛苦，或许只有他有资格接手，现在他是被选中的。  
镀银餐盘中的牛奶已经凉了。他隐约感知到了房间里的魔力，他一直在等的人，就快到了。胸中的疼痛也随着阿马迪的苏醒迅速远去了。  
为了迎接，他走进卫生间，对镜整理躺乱的衣服，然后从洗手池接水，擦洗脸颊。同时，从近在咫尺的地方传来阿马德乌斯呼唤他名字的声音。

第五天，阿马德乌斯已完成了那首新曲。他作曲时的神情像是很珍视，完成后却毫不在意地丢在了琴凳上。

第六天，结束一顿丰富的晚餐后，他们还了租来的车，回房间整理行李，准备着结束假期，按计划的时间返回迦勒底。酒店的车将在次日午餐后将他们送回机场。  
天空是墨水一样的蓝黑色，大概在檀香山时区的凌晨的时候。他们坐在房间里，后知后觉地，珍惜着来之不易的假期的最后一夜。  
阿马德乌斯担心客房的隔音不够严实，没再把行李里的小提琴拿出来。他在房间配备的小厨房里拣了几罐啤酒，两个小杯子，分两次移到桌上。他斟满一杯，然后坐了下来。  
“明天就要回去了。你不再喝点吗？”  
萨列里也坐到椅子上，打开了一罐。  
“有一次我喝多了，干脆睡在走廊上，最后是桑松把我叫醒，让我赶快回自己的房间去。”  
“你也稍微控制一下自己不要给别人添麻烦。我不会说教你，但肯定不是第一次麻烦桑松了吧？”  
“没错。”阿马德乌斯兴高采烈地说。  
此时有人敲门。  
送酒水来的是第一天那个有姿色的侍应生。她脸上带着笑容，把果汁和啤酒一罐罐地码在桌上。  
“谢谢，先生们。还有什么事需要帮忙吗？”  
“我们刚才正在争吵，为此差点大打出手。”阿马德乌斯说，“我想可能需要一个人劝劝我们。”  
“如您所见，我们喝多了，抱歉。”萨列里说。  
“是什么事？”侍应生说。  
“就是，那个……我们刚才因为世界的起……不是，人类会不会灭绝吵了起来。”阿马德乌斯说，他的表情看上去好像真的在为这幼稚的行为后悔。  
“他是个悲观主义者，说人类拥有再多科技和魔术也是自取灭亡。”萨列里补充说。  
“除了试图挽回婚姻的夫妻，我还没见过住在这个房间里的人会互相仇恨。”侍应生小心地说，“如果身体不舒服，我能为您联系专业的看护人员。醉酒睡着是很危险的。”  
“谢谢，不用。我们不睡了。”阿马德乌斯很快地说。  
“希望您满意我们酒店的服务。”侍应生微笑着说。她把盘子夹在胳膊下面，轻轻地关门走了。  
阿马德乌斯一副自讨没趣的表情。他们把果汁和啤酒倒在一起，面对着坐着，又喝了一点。  
“其实我真的是个悲观主义者。”阿马德乌斯说，“她不会叫人在门外守着吧？”  
“你想不想弹琴？”萨列里说。  
“来吧，正好这有个新曲子。你来弹。”阿马德乌斯说，他在地板上找到那张有涂改的纸。他灵活地爬到了立式钢琴上，托着腮，好像在等待一块巧克力。  
萨列里说：“也可以。”  
他踩住弱音踏板。钢琴发出又轻又粘滞的声音，阿马德乌斯专注地看着空气。那弦槌轻柔地敲着。  
“你虽然嘴巴不客气但是关心的方式很温柔呢。要是在迦勒底也能保持这样就好了。”仍然没有看着他，阿马德乌斯说。  
“不能事事如你所愿。”萨列里说。  
“但是，我很希望这样啊。”阿马德乌斯说。  
那股杀戮的欲望突然来临了。身旁的阿马德乌斯突然变得异常美丽，他立刻从琴凳上站起，退后几步。阿马德乌斯的脖颈过于洁白刺目，以致于他认为应当在其上添加勒痕……  
“怎么了？我刚想夸奖你几句呢。”  
“刚才我想杀了你。”  
“无所谓。这个假期过得很舒服，所以现在杀了我也没关系哦。”  
萨列里说：“有时候，有一股力量操纵着我走近你，渐渐我们之间的距离近到我能抓住你了……然后我就会发现自己正在攻击你。”  
“虽然我很担心你，但这听起来其实有点帅气……你看过《假面骑士电王》吗？”  
他们离开钢琴，重新坐到桌边。  
萨列里说：“刚才我想杀了你。可是一想到杀死你这件事，比杀死自己还要难受。”  
“但是，哪怕你把幸福寄托在一个会作曲的疯子身上，所有人都会觉得你才是更疯的那个……如果我不会作曲，杀了我应该没问题吧？”  
“无法想象你不会作曲的样子。”  
“如果我不会作曲，应该是你讨厌的类型吧？”  
“原来你也知道你很讨厌？”  
阿马德乌斯说：“但是如果你真的讨厌我的话，我也会有一点伤心……”  
他们在这个房间里想到了许多第七天和第七天以后应该做的事情。他们不停地、缓慢地说着，还有更多的东西想要说出来。但是最后，他们放弃了。  
此时天也快要亮了，一个玫瑰色的太阳正从微风吹拂的海平面升起。他们走出房间，倚靠在阳台的护栏，让风吹在脸上。


End file.
